Sect of Sharla
Bureau 13 File: The Sect of Sharla is a religion from Greyhawke. To date there are no temples to this sect on Earth, and only one known worshiper of the goddess, Seelein the Leoman. Locals indicate that "Sharla barely has a religion". Temples are rare, worship is done in the home and priests are members of the family. Do not discount the priests of these religions, they have proven to have real power. General Information *'God worshipped:' Sharla *'Sphere of Influence:' Leomans, love and beauty *'Sacred Colors:' blue, gold, and silver *'Place of Worship:' Temple glade or clanhouse *'Worship Days:' evening of the greater full moon *'Holy Days:' SilaMerth (Rainfeast) W2.1 Celebrate your clan, dedicate the children born in that year. Make merry with one's clan. Aerthmerth (Preyfeast) E2.1 Give thanks for the prey and to the spirit of the prey. Merth lo Govui (Feast of Visitations) F2.1-7 A time of travel from clanhouse to clanhouse. Adolescents are fostered, and new adults come back to their home clans for a final time before joining a new clan. *'Propitiation/Sacrifices:' Produce of the hunt and made goods. *'Holy Writings:' I Coiarweith (The Lifeguide) the Leoman way. *'Favored Deities:' Vala, Avians *'Disliked deities:' Curiss -- He feels he must cross Sharla at every chance. Deamons, Devils *'Favored Governments:' Eyrie *'Disliked Governments:' Domain Teachings and Other Information Worshiper Requirements *'Sex of worshiper:' any *'Minimum Age:' none *'Race:' any, Leomans favored *'Worship of Other Gods?:' yes *'If Yes, Any restrictions?:' Stay to good deities whose spheres are not covered by Sharla. Commandments *'War & Fighting:' Strive to avoid fighting, try to make friends out of your enemies. However when reason fails be prepared to defend your homes and families. -- Defend your children and pregnant females to the death, they are your future. *'Love and Marriage:' The Family is sacred to Sharla, and the root of the Leoman way of life. -- Love your clanmates, each is a treasure. -- Jealousy has no place in your life, it destroys the unity of the clan. -- Love equally, you should not make favorites among clanmates. -- Keep close track of sire and dam. Inbreeding will weaken the people. -- Do not breed out of your kind. These children have a harder road to travel than most. -- Sex is a joy, enjoy it where you will, but keep breeding inside your own clan. Cross clan children are a vexation to the community. -- Don't let breedlust rule you, it is not an excuse for unfortunate behavior. You are not an unthinking animal. *'Duty to Liege Lord:' Tolerate them as much as possible. If they become too much to take, call me. Do not take matters into your own hands, we are not that strong a people. *'Self Interests:' Be good to yourself. Enjoy life's pleasures in moderation, excess is not becoming behavior. -- Be it harm none, do as you will *'Others Needs:' As you would have for yourself, give also to others. -- Take care of the unfortunate, share what your have with those that have nothing. Welcome guests with open arms. However, do not be taken advantage of. *'Duty to Religion:' Take care of your priest and they will take care of you. *'Other:' Be tolerant of others. Treat their ways with the respect you want for your own. Remember, we were not the first on the world and those before us were kind at our coming. --Do not eat the meat of sentient creatures. -- Not sure about something I may have not covered? Look ot the laws of the Vala our parents. *'Afterlife Expectations:' Obey the commandments. Be creative with your life and you will dwell in Valinor. Turn from the Lady and she will turn her back on you forever. Clerical Requirements *'Name of Order:' The Priests of Sharla *'Sex of Cleric:' any *'Minimum age:' adult *'Race:' any, Leomans preferred *'Sexual Practices Allowed or Required:' No special requirements *'Wealth and Magic Allowed:' Priests may amass wealth, and magic they can as long as they remember their primary duty *'Oaths of Ordination:' Obedience, Service *'Special Attributes Needed:' Wisdom of 12 or better, good intelligence. *'Special Abilities Given by Level:' All charm and summoning spells are cast with a +2 to the spell DC. -- Undead are turned with a -3 turning bonus. -- Extra-planar creatures (outsiders) are turned as undead by hit dice. A turn result causes the creature to flee, a destroy result forces the creature back to its home plane. Each attempt affects 1-4 soulless creatures or one souled creature. -- The skills of knowledge herbalism and nature, perform dance (leoman), weather sense, craft potions, at +2 each come free with the class. -- Clerics of 4th level gain spellcraft at +2 or add +2 to an existing spellcraft skill. -- Clerics of 4th level add Craft Alchemy to their skills at +2 or add a +2 to an existing Alchemy skill. *'Weapons Allowed:' Priests may use only the weapons given them at birth. -- Clerics 3rd level and higher gain the "magic" property for the purposes of hitting those creatures that have damage reduction. No actual bonus is gained. -- Clerics gain the two weapon fighting skill and the Flurry of blows ability. -- One is encouraged to augment their claws. Claws can be augmented with magic as a sword, base cost 500 gp. This is slotless. *'Armor Allowed:' No armor is allowed other than non clothing magical devices. Clerical Ranks Seeker *''Levels:'' 0 to 1st level *''Duties:'' Learn the Lifeguide and the ways of spell casting. *''Privileges:'' A Seeker remains in the teaching house. A Seeker may not sire or bear children. *''Vestments:'' White leather harness Priest *''Levels:'' 1st level minimum *''Duties:'' Care for the needs of the Clan or congregation. A Priest must lead the spiritual life of the Clan and temple. *''Privileges:'' A Priest is afforded the rights and responsibilities of any productive member of the Clan. *''Vestments:'' Blue leather harness with chromatic tassels at the hip and shoulder. Headdress of gold crown with holy symbol and chromatic fan. Gold bracers with colored edge (red to green) showing seniority. -- Red -- 1st to 3rd level -- Orange -- 4th to 10th level -- Yellow -- 11th to 13th level -- Green -- 14th level and up Category:Religion of Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke